Stress Relief
by Mr.Ankerman
Summary: Your friend is stressed, he's about to crack from the stress! What will you do to relieve his stress?   -Warning-If you are a child or an adult that goes against gays or bis, you should not read-


I was very lonely, I missed my lover, it was time to go back to him, it was time to mate, I missed my chance before, but this time there will be a stronger emotion and I will have my way with him. I went back to the cave where I found my sexy beast, but it was nowhere, I was puzzled, I looked around the area, scouting everywhere I saw, but nothing. I searched behind trees and where ever I could reach. It was as if the earth swallowed him, I searched and searched! He was nowhere, I panicked! I freaked! I have lost my mate! Just when I thought all home was lost I heard a voice, a sweet calming and relaxing melody, but it sounded troubled. I looked over and I saw a cave, I smiled and ran to the cave in high hope that my mate was there. I looked inside, and there it was. Gigasmon… my lover, running all over the room, troubled of something…

"What is the matter my love?"

"… Hey there, sorry I can't talk right now; I just have so much to do!"

"What's the matter?"

My lover seemed tense, something was either keeping him busy, or it was just really puzzling and stressful…

"*Sigh* they asked me to do built this thing, and I have no idea how to put it together! Why must they give a creature with such big hands such a precise task?"

"Maybe I can help!"

"No no, there's no need, I have it all under control!"

He was sweating, his mind was all puzzled, it seems like they have given him an overbearing task which he could not handle. He quickly sat down at a table and switched on a really bright lamp, and he began to put pieces together.

"So what is this machine supposed to do?"

"The hell should I know, man I hate doing this crap!"

"Can you please let me help you? I think I can for sure!"

"Please, I'm trying to concentrate! Oh god, where does this stupid piece go? It's not fitting! UGH!"

He slammed his head down on the table in despair; his entire body was sweating from stress. I was unsure how much the poor thing could handle. I had to help! I crawled under the table, and I was observing his under parts, it was hiding from me again, it was shy. But I knew how to make it come out. I approached it, with slow speed, and I slowly kissed it, the sweaty, sexy creature quickly looked under the table and there I was, with my mouth still over his groin. He yelled at me…

"Get your face out of there! Today I have no time for that!"

He quickly got up and walked away to get something else for the contraption, I immediately jumped over and got a hold of his waist, I gave him a tight bear hug, and he was trying to get me to let go, trying to push me away. But he couldn't, I was behind him, I saw three things, a cute little spike for a tail, and two round soft cheeks!

"Ugh, get off of me! Hey, what are you doing back there? Don't touch that!"

I saw one more thing though, a small hole, it was just there, it looked very lonely and inviting. All of a sudden my urges got the best of me; I couldn't hold back, I had to embrace it! I dug my face between the two soft clouds of happiness and joy and I began to lick the little hole and to eat it up! my partner got a massive fright.

"W-What are you doing! Get your face out of there! Don't…. don't do… t-that….."

His movements slowed, and he became a lot less restless, I was seducing him. He came to a wall and laid his side against it in order to keep from losing balance. As I rubbed his groin, causing my special little friend to come out, I was strangling it!

"Mmmmmm… t-that feels so n-nice…."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Y-yeah… d-don't stop…. It's really feeling good now…"

His eye lids where heavy, he was losing strength, I was merciless with him. I then began to force my tongue inside, as I strangled him on the outside, but when I was done, I had a trail of sticky fluids connecting my mouth to his soft bottom.

"Come on Gigasmon, how low can you go?"

"I-I don't k-know…"

He was just barely holding on up against the wall, when I figured it was time, no mercy, I was going to mate! I then dug even deeper, more and more, practically opening it up. The sexy monster couldn't hold itself up anymore and dropped to its knees, with its backside facing me, I couldn't help it… but to make him suffer! I took my clothes off and my own personal was up and hard in excitement!

"He he"

"W-what are you doing?"

I took my personal, and I rubbed it against his hole, giving it more friction, making him harder, and even more lustful.

"You ready?"

"…ahuh…"

"Let's get you on the bed!"

"Ugh… o-okay…"

The sexy beast laid its back on the bed; it was lying on the bed to the waist. While the rest was up to me, I was rubbing my tip against the hole.

"Oh boy… what's going on?"

"I wonder how loud I can make you moan?"

"… *gulp* p-please be gentle, I've never done this…"

"Oh! I see... a virgin! This is going to be even better than I thought!"

"*gulp*"

"He he"

I began entering my private into him, slowly and gently, beginning with the tip, and then slowly entering the shaft, my mate was moaning already, and I haven't already put it in all the way. I had his legs resting over my shoulders, so it was missionary stile!

"… I'm sorry Gigasmon…"

"… W-What?"

I couldn't help it, I grabbed hold f both his legs and I trusted it in all the way! Gigasmon giving out a huge scream of pain while tightly grabbing the sheets and tingeing his toes together, and I was just simply in paradise! He felt so warm! So moist! So tight! Clearly I have beaten the others to this gold mine!

"AAAAAAAGH! Why did you do that?"

"Sorry Gigasmon, but I cannot help it anymore! I have waited far too long for this!"

"Agh! Agh! It hurts!"

I was plowing him; each time I slid in I pushed in with massive force! I was like a blaster; each shot was filled with painful pleasure for the poor inexperienced digimon. I did not want to hurt it, but I couldn't help it, then I looked down and I saw a red fluid, I was hurting him… how could something that hurt so much feel so right?

"P-please stop it!"

"I'm sorry Gigasmon, but you're so warm and tight, I can't hold back… I can't stop!"

"Ugh! Agh! Ngg! D-don't stop!"

"Huh?"

"It's starting to feel good… yeah, yes! Keep going! Plow me harder!"

And with those given words I went even harder and faster on him, this time going to hard that I began to lift him up!

"I-I feel like I'm going to explode Gigasmon!"

"Yes, I feel it too!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just blow it!"

"What?"

"Just blow your dirty hot load into me! Do it! Do it!"

"Okay… ngg! Ugh! Agh! AGHHHHHH!"

"AGH!"

I exploded with pleasure, so much that I didn't even know I had! I grabbed him by the shoulders to force myself in even deeper, making his legs spread far apart. He squeezed his toes together with such force, he grasped the blankets with such strength, he slammed the back of his head with the bed and he gave his loudest scream yet, and then he exploded, hitting my face with a lethal force, and hitting him. It was so hot! I quickly felt that he was filling up, and my pleasure soon became too much for him and it was spewing out! We kept shooting for about a whole minute! Then all the excitement was over.

"*pant* *pant* h-how did I do?"

"You did better than I could of ever hoped!"

We where both drained, Gigasmon was drenched in his own pleasure, and he had no energy same as the day I first met him. He looked so cute, covered in pleasure; he was so submissive… now that all his energy is gone! I pulled out my personal and the pleasure was just simply oozing out of his hole which was now more open, it was dripping. I laid him down on the bed completely, and I lay down over his pleasure drenched chest. It felt so right, the hot, warm, sticky, pleasure! It felt so nice to just slather around in it, I then proceeded to lick some of it off of my partner, then I went up to the exhausted Digimon's face, and I kissed him… it was a long, devoted… deep kiss!

"*pant* so… did that help ease up the tension?"

"Pant* *pant* yes… yes it did! Come over here!"

Gigasmon gave me a big bear hug and we just remained there. I had just mated, and once again tamed my sexy beast, Gigasmon…


End file.
